


no honest way out

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Maria goes to Burr's office with a request.





	no honest way out

**Author's Note:**

> for fanflashworks' challenge "office". 
> 
> enjoy!

Burr is in his office, working, when Maria Reynolds enters. Her long curly hair hides part of her face, and she looks _helpless_. Burr is about to say something, mention her affair with Hamilton.

Maria huffs. "Mr. Burr, you're a lawyer, right?" she says.

He looks at her up and down; her face flushes pink. "Yes. What do you want from me, Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Please, call me Ms." she tells him, closing her eyes. "I want a divorce from Mr. James Reynolds."

Burr smirks, and she shuffles her feet. "I can surely help with that."

Maria sighs and starts explaining.


End file.
